Shifūha Washimine
has succeeded to attain the status of the Red King and leader of the Red Clan, HOMRA. Unlike of her predecessors, Shifūha did not inherit it through force, but had been chosen by the whom had retired from her position. While this is the truth, she is very much respected among her clansmen and acknowledged for the power she possesses. Despite still a young teen, Shifūha attends Ashinaka High School through scholarships and is renowned to be the third most powerful King in all of Shizume City. In contradict to what her clansmen believe, she, their King, is the most powerful of all. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Aura Red Aura: As the Red King and leader of HOMRA, Shifūha has the power of fire, imbibing itself in a red-coloured Aura. Prepared for her future, Shifūha has shown immense control over her 'newfound' powers, that she received after becoming the King. Like her predecessors, the Aura has great offensive potential when exerted, which allows her to attack her enemies. Likewise, the Aura provides defence for Shifūha of which she can manifest a barrier to protect her allies and herself. According to Anna, Shifūha's Aura was thickening even before becoming the Red King: "If she had been left alone without any tutoring, who knows what kind of chaos would have come forth?" However, her Aura has also shown to have developed its own abilities: * Ascendancy: In contradict to the meaning, Shifūha does not dominate her clansmen. This ability allows Shifūha to channel her own emotions through the Aura of the clansmen, which influence i.e. their urge to fight. On the other hand, Shifūha could use this ability to soothe all her clansmen if an uproar occurs. However, it could also be used as a support to enhance their fighting capabilities. * Ashes: Is one of the few abilities that Shifūha used when she had lost control over her power. It is, as said by herself, a forbidden move that the King may only use in extreme situations. This ability is the highest fire-class move that has developed with the new King. The Aura of Shifūha starts to expand itself, expending the radius and swallowing everything in magma - only the Red Clan remains unaffected - which after several minutes cools down, shatters and disperses into ashes. ** Obsidian: An after-effect of Ashes is that it creates volcanic glass. HOMRA members usually gathers the obsidian to make profit off it and/or use it to melt weapons from it. Presently, most of HOMRA's weapons have been made out of this particular material. * Flame Pistol: ** Piercing Bullet: * Illusion Breaking: Like Mikoto, Shifūha is able to effortlessly break and disintegrate the most powerful illusions with just releasing her Aura into her surrounding. * :' The Red String of Fate is an unique ability belonging to Shifūha, and one of her most dangerous moves. Her Aura focuses into her hand, allowing her to focus the flames to form below her fingernails. The flames beneath the fingernails takes on a sharp string that can cut through almost any material, even easily tearing large buildings apart with one swing and melt through any metal and steel. Due her Aura control and the sharpness of the strings, Shifūha can precise and accurately attack and dissolve any incoming attack (i.e. fired bullets). Despite that the ability is fire, the strings are ''invisible for it is very thin and has an incredible speed. :The heat of the flames can be increased and decreased depending on her will. This allows Shifuha to control and employ the destructiveness of her Aura. * '''Soothing Touch: It's a derived ability of being capable of absorbing the flames, would a clansman get drunk of power and lose control over it. Subtly using her Aura, Shifūha can release small amount of power to soothe her clansmen. This is seen with Takumi Hideaki that was subconsciously emitting his AuraThe Start of a Violent Friendship - while emitting a light reddish aura. after losing his cool with the prank of Hiroto Masaru. Shifūha 'soothed' him with tracing circles on his hand, which caused him to relax under his touch and the Aura vanished completely. Other Syncing: Albeit not a Strain, Shifūha shares this ability with . Through this, Anna, who was still King, had been able to sense and foretell her successor to be a homeless child. With it, she pin-pointed her successor, Shifūha Washimine, and took her under her care. Having learnt from Mikoto's faults and flaws, Anna took the caution to prepare Shifūha for her future. : Likewise with Mikoto, this ability allows Anna to be linked with Shifūha. Aforementioned, Anna was the only one able to sense Shifūha, which later developed for the latter too. Due this, both can also communicate with each other through their dreams. Weapons & Tools * Aluminium Bat: * Obsidian Necklace: References Category:Characters Category:Female